Memoria
by Kymika
Summary: Le temps s'écoule et certains blessures persistent. L'amour aussi. Minos et Kanon, deux êtres tourmentés par des causes bien différentes se questionnent. Une rencontre fortuite entre les deux hommes réussira-t-elle à résoudre leurs angoisses respectives et à leur permette d'avancer? Kanon x Rhadamanthe


Bonjour !

_Note : Me voici avec un nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vu qu'il est bien différent de mes autres écrits, étant beaucoup plus basé sur l'aspect psychologique des personnages. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire d'autant plus que j'ai mis en scène des personnages avec lesquels j'ai un peu de mal d'habitude. Il y a quelques mentions à The Lost Canvas, rendu nécessaire par le sujet abordé. Même si il s'agit d'un chapitre unique, il y aura, par la suite quatre ou cinq O.S "bonus" publiés, faisant écho à des moments mentionner dans cet O.S "principal. Pour ceux qui s'inquiète de mon autre fiction _**"Le temps révèle toute chose"**_ , l'écriture du prochain chapitre avance bien. Je n'abandonne pas ce projet, loin de là._

**Résumé : Le temps s'écoule et certains blessures persistent. L'amour aussi. Minos et Kanon, deux êtres tourmentés par des causes bien différentes se questionnent. Une rencontre fortuite entre les deux hommes réussira-t-elle à résoudre leurs angoisses respectives et à leur permette d'avancer? **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartient à Masami Kuramada bien que je les empreinte le temps de quelques fictions. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit étoilée, Minos du Griffon quittait silencieusement le palais du Pope perdu dans ses pensées. Voilà maintenant quatre ans que la guerre qui les avait opposés à la Déesse Athéna était terminée. Les chevaliers d'Or avaient été ramenés à la vie d'un commun accord entre les dieux. Peu après, les Marinas étaient de retour dans leur royaume sous-marin au prix d'un traité de paix entre les deux dieux et le souverain des enfers. En effet, Hadès avait consenti à leur demande, légèrement contraint par le souverain de l'Olympe. Il avait cependant eu la surprise de découvrir ses chers juges et ses subordonnés revenir à la vie lors du processus de résurrection, Athéna ayant dans sa divine bonté plaider en sa faveur auprès de son père. Les conflits ne s'étaient pas apaisés du jour au lendemain entre les trois dieux car des millénaires de différents ne s'effaçaient pas d'un claquement de doigts mais chacun d'entre eux faisait des efforts. Il y avait encore quelques siècles auparavant, sa simple présence aurait été prise comme une déclaration de guerre de la part du Seigneur des Enfers. Ces temps-là étaient maintenant révolus et tous acceptaient cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à eux avec plus ou moins de facilité. Pour éviter que l'Histoire ne se répète une nouvelle fois, des voyages entre les trois royaumes avaient souvent lieu dans le but de préserver la paix. Tous les Or s'étaient révoltés contre cela, refusant de retourner aux Enfers quelle qu'en soit la raison et il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Shion et d'Athéna en personne pour qu'ils acceptent. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, le séjour s'était déroulé sans le moindre accrochage physique entre les deux camps même si verbalement, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Tous avaient appris à faire des concessions pour le bien de l'humanité et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Les chevaliers avaient cessé de voir les Enfers uniquement comme un lieu de souffrance et l'armée d'Hadès la Terre comme un lieu à conquérir. Le Sanctuaire était même devenu le lieu de vacances du Seigneur Hadès lorsque l'envie lui prenait. C'était pourquoi ses trois juges et leurs subordonnés se trouvaient actuellement bien loin leurs tribunaux, sous la chaleur de l'été grec. Pour eux, les vacances étaient une première et ils avaient bien du mal à quitter leurs dossiers, ne souhaitant pas que le travail s'accumule à leur retour car la Mort ne prenait pas de repos. Une sorte de respect mutuel était née entre les deux armées et même si l'on ne pouvait pas encore parlée d'amitié, certaines relations s'en rapprochaient. Un couple s'était même formé à surprise générale car ces derniers avaient été discrets, très discrets même. Cette pensée fit sourire le Griffon, qui leur souhaitait sincèrement de vivre heureux et de profiter de cette chance qui leur était offerte. Il ne les jalousait pas, mais lorsqu'ils les voyaient ensemble, de douloureux souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Ils étaient en guerre, la mort étant la seule issue qui s'offrait à eux. Tous deux en avaient conscience et cette mascarade de combat n'avait pour seul but d'emporter leur secret dans leur tombe. Cette relation interdite pour cause d'une lutte fratricide qui durait maintenant depuis des siècles. Simples pantins qui n'ont le droit que de servir et combattre au prix d'idéaux depuis bien longtemps relégué dans l'oubli. Sans que Minos s'en rende compte, ses pas le menait là où tout s'était terminé…

Blotti dans les bras de son amant endormi, Kanon n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'être en vie et de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec son frère mais des doutes l'assaillaient concernant son couple. Il ne doutait pas instant de la fidélité de son juge, vu le temps que Rhadamanthe avait mis pour le conquérir mais de l'évolution de leur relation dans le temps. Malgré les apparences, l'ex marinas avait peu confiance en lui, ayant toujours été relégué au second plan pendant toute son enfance. Il était l'électron libre, le chien fou de leur petit groupe formé par Aioros, son frère et lui-même. En toute sincérité, il n'en voulait pas à Shion, qui n'avait fait que son devoir, suivant la tradition instaurée au début de la chevalerie. Il avait traité les deux frères de la même manière, sans préférence mais n'avait rien pu faire lorsque l'armure avait choisi Saga bien qu'il ait pu la porter par la suite grâce à l'action de la déesse Athéna. Une relation entre un chevalier d'Athéna et un spectre d'Hadès était une première et il se souvint avoir dû batailler pour que leur couple soit accepté par ses pairs. Il s'était attendu à cette opposition mais absolument pas à la compréhension des spectres à leur égard qui n'avaient pas hésité à prendre diplomatiquement leur défense à coup d'arguments plus ou moins maladroits mais définitivement sincères. Un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage à cette pensée. Au final, les spectres n'étaient pas fondamentalement mauvais, ils avaient juste suivi tout au long des guerres les directive du Seigneur des Enfers et de Pandore qui étaient le plus souvent proche du suicide que d'une quelconque stratégie militaire. C'était ce qui avait causé bien souvent leur perte, car ils n'étaient pas de mauvais combattants pour les rares fois où il les avait vu s'entraîner. Il pouvait dire même qu'ils étaient de très bons stratèges, tantôt diplomates, tantôt offensifs. Bon, après, ils avaient quelques défauts, comme celui d'être accros à leur travail. Même Shion ne passait pas autant de temps dans son bureau alors c'était peu dire. C'était même une généralité, d'autant plus il n'avait jamais vu un des serviteurs d'Hadès rechigner pour aller travailler. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient tous plaints lors de la reconstruction du Sanctuaire. Posant un regard sur le réveil et sachant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas réussir à se rendormir, il quitta la douce chaleur de son lit veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses inquiétudes à la Wyverne, de peur que celui-ci en prenne ombrage vu son caractère explosif, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, alors que, pour une fois, ils pouvaient passer plusieurs jours de suite ensemble. Après un dernier sourire sur son bel endormi, il quitta sa chambre, passant juste un pantalon pour être présentable au cas où il croiserait quelqu'un. Ceci était plus qu'improbable vu que tout le Sanctuaire devait dormir du repos du juste en ce moment même. Il se laissa tomber le long d'une colonne, essayant de mettre le calme dans son esprit à défaut d'aller se balader sur la plage où la mer l'apaisait. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il entendu des pas s'approcher petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure, la silhouette se fit plus nette et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le norvégien avec ses longs cheveux blancs et sa frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

« Bonjour Minos, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en mon temple ? L'interpella le gardien du troisième temple.

-Bonjour Kanon des Gémeaux, lui répondit-il après un instant de flottement. Veuillez m'excuser de ma présence en votre temple, je ne fais que traverser.

-Et si je refuse de te laisser passer ? Non, je plaisante. Je t'offre un café ? Se rattrapa Kanon en voyant l'air ébahi du juge à la première partie de sa phrase.

-D'accord, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-On restera dehors pour ne pas réveiller Rhad' par contre. Je reviens de suite, fais comme chez toi. »

Minos s'assit sur la première marche en attendant le retour du compagnon de son frère. Il n'était pas grand amateur de café mais ne voulait pas contrarier son hôte qui avait déjà la politesse de lui offrir quelque chose. C'était une chose assez rare. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que Kanon revint avec deux tasses remplies de liquide sombre. Il lui tendit sa tasse avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'image que renvoyait le Gémeau à son aîné était bien différente de celle qu'il avait en journée. Il lui semblait plus las, plus tourmenté. En tant que juge, Minos avait appris à ne jamais se juger sur les apparences. Il avait vu passer des âmes hautes en couleur au tribunal, certaines l'ayant plus marqué que d'autres et toutes étaient très différentes mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Kanon cherchait à convaincre tout le monde que tout allait bien. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation qui n'avait fait que se renforcer en voyant l'ex-marina debout à cette heure-ci. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop curieux mais quelque chose l'interpellait. Son air enjoué ne lui semblait que façade et il décida de mettre son nez là-dedans, quitte à se prendre une brasse de la part de son frère mais qu'il assumait totalement. Mais pour le moment, ce dernier était en train de dormir et il avait d'autres problèmes à régler. Enfin, il voulait l'aider et il savait que si Kanon ne voulait pas, il n'irait pas chercher plus loin. C'était son droit et il le respecterait.

«Merci pour le café. Tout ce passe bien avec mon frère car Rhada manque de patience parfois, demanda le juge, pour éliminer cette éventualité d'office.

-Yep, tout ce passe bien. J'avoue qu'il nous arrive de nous hurler dessus, mais bon, je pense que c'est le cas pour beaucoup de couples non ?

-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler, répondit simplement Minos.

-Tu n'as donc personne qui te plaît ? Il reste sûrement quelques célibataires ici et là, sourit le Gémeaux.

-Oh, ce n'est pas ça le problème, voilà bien longtemps que j'ai perdu la personne avec qui je souhaitais finir ma vie.

-Ah mince, murmura Kanon, estimant qu'il avait une nouvelle fois parlé sans réfléchir. Je suis désolé.

-Il n'y a pas à l'être. J'étais un spectre, il était un homme et notre fin a été à la hauteur de ce qu'a été notre relation, répondit amèrement le juge, une pointe de douleur dans le regard. »

Le gardien du troisième temple eut un temps d'arrêt, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait rien d'étrange en soi que le juge ait pu aimer par le passé un humain car d'après ce que Rhadamanthe lui avait un jour dit, ils n'étaient que des hommes comme les autres à l'origine d'autant plus qu'aucuns textes officiels n'interdisaient d'aimer à un spectre. De plus, la dernière partie de la phrase le troublait. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Petit à petit, certaines pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit, lui laissant entrevoir l'ombre d'une idée cohérente. C'était surtout l'utilisation du possessif pluriel qui le dérangeait, sous entendant qu'ils étaient mort ensemble. Le suicide était une option à exclure concernant le juge puisqu'il revenait inlassablement à la vie d'après ce qu'il avait compris des explications de sa Wyverne. Il élimina donc cette possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'agir d'un dieu car il ne serait actuellement pas de nouveau en vie, quels que soient les arguments avancés par Hadès. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une option possible, celle qui lui semblait aussi la plus improbable. Seules les armées d'Athéna et de Poséidon avaient la force suffisante pour tuer un des trois juges lors d'un combat singulier. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas avoir appris que Hadès s'étaient attaqué à Poséidon à un moment ou à un autre par le passé, préférant tous deux s'attaquer à leur nièce préférée. Et la conclusion à laquelle il arriva le laissa bouche bée. Tout cela n'échappa pas au juge, ravie du petit effet qu'avait eu sa phrase. Il savait que le chevalier était loin d'être stupide et il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour le raisonnement à effectuer. Il avait toutes les cartes en main et vu son expression, il sembla à Minos que ce dernier semblait avoir trouvé la bonne réponse, aussi surprenante pouvait-elle lui sembler. Le guerrier d'Hadès préférait, plus ou moins subtilement amener la vérité que de l'annoncer de but en blanc. En général, cela permettait une meilleure acceptation de cette dernière, partiellement au moins. Au cours des siècles, il avait eu l'occasion de tester différentes méthodes sur les âmes qui arrivaient dans son tribunal et à qui il devait leur annoncer qu'ils étaient décédés. Ce n'était pas les cas les plus courants, mais parfois cela arrivait. C'était aussi son rôle. Après, il était vrai que n'importe quel être sensé et doué d'un minimum de raison refuserait d'avoir comme gardien de conscience le juge, sous peine de le retrouver plus rapidement que prévu dans son tribunal. Il ne cherchait pas à mal en agissant, seulement à connaître toujours plus les tourments de l'âme humaine pour rendre ses jugements de la manière la plus impartiale qu'il soit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela permettait de garder un minimum d'humanité au fond de leur cœur, car seuls les hommes pouvaient juger correctement les hommes et Hadès ne l'avait pas oublié même si ses juges ne conservaient aucunes traces de leur vie humaine une fois dans le cycle de réincarnation. Cependant, ils conservaient les souvenirs de leurs vies précédentes au service du seigneur des Enfers. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais jamais il n'avait regretté sa décision, des siècles plus tôt, d'entrer à son service. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où les enfers avaient été reconstruit, vu que les combats se terminaient toujours sur leur territoire. Pour une fois qu'aucun conflit ne se présentait à l'horizon, ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur vie. Et cette paix instaurée leur permettait même de voir d'autres paysages, de côtoyer d'autres personnes et c'était très agréable au final. Cela apportait un vent de fraîcheur sur les Enfers. Bon, après, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un changement radical dans le caractère des spectres, mais c'était déjà une petite victoire en soi que de voir se côtoyer les soldats des trois armées. Et puis, la relation entre Kanon et son frère était une bonne chose. Cela montrait aussi que les différents pouvaient être surmontés et que les spectres étaient eux aussi capable des sentiments.

« Merci, merci de m'avoir parlé de cela. Rien ne t'y obligeait et pourtant tu l'as fait. Désolé d'avoir ravivé de sombres souvenirs, s'excusa sans trop savoir pourquoi l'ancien général de Poséidon, mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Kanon. J'ai décidé de mon plein gré de vous en parler. Même si c'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, le passé est ce qu'il est et nous ne pouvons point le changer. Je n'ai aucun regret concernant ce qui a eu lieu et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

-En effet, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, mais je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal, cela nous oblige à nous projeter en avant et de profiter du temps qui nous est offert sur cette terre. Nous avons tous eu une seconde chance auquel personne ne s'attendait. Il est vrai que j'ai peur ce qu'il va se passer, mais je sais aussi que j'aurais toujours Rhadamanthe à mes côtés pour me soutenir, enchaîna-t-il, sincère.

-Il faut juste plus de temps à certaines personnes qu'à d'autres pour le comprendre. Je ne peux qu'approuver votre remarque, lui répondit le juge, souriant très légèrement.

-Oui, ria de bon cœur Kanon. Mais moi je dis que l'essentiel, c'est de s'en rendre compte. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire maintenant ne va pas te plaire, mais comme tu as pu le constater à plusieurs reprises, je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot ». Retrouvant son sérieux, il ajouta : « Tu dois tourner la page de ta relation avec ce chevalier qui a eu lieu il y a plus de deux siècles. Et puis, tu sais au fond de toi ce que tu dois faire. »

Le chevalier d'Athéna espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas mal agi en lui disant ça. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait sûrement réfléchi un peu plus, mais il lui semblait qu'il devait le lui dire maintenant. Par respect pour ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre et aussi pour son aide. Le juge avait été malin sur ce coup-là de ne pas tenter une approche frontale. Il ne pouvait pas parler de manipulation, mais par son attitude et ses propos, il l'avait incité à se confier, indirectement. Et ce qu'il avait appris en retour l'avait surpris. Il se doutait que le nombre de personnes au courant était très réduit et pour lui, cette marque de confiance l'avait ému, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré. Il était du genre à rendre la pareille, quelle que soit la situation. Il ignorait si ses frères lui en avaient parlé, mais au vu de son attitude, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait pris le risque et le regard du spectre le rassura. Il semblait décidé malgré pas mal d'appréhension et de tristesse. Le juge savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir y échapper.

« Allons-y, déclara tout simplement le juge en se levant. »

Kanon fit de même et commença la descente des marches, surveillant le juge du coin de l'œil. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à traverser les deux temples restant, malgré une légère appréhension de croiser Mû qui leur demanderaient sûrement la raison de leur sortie. Kanon savait aussi que si le chevalier lui disait que ça ne le regardait pas, il n'irait pas chercher plus loin. Il avait toujours apprécié ce trait de caractère chez lui, présent depuis son enfance. A sa grande surprise, il ne sentit pas le cosmos du Bélier dans le temple, uniquement celui de son apprenti et ils purent donc le traverser sans encombre. Ils quittèrent la route principale, s'engageant sur un chemin portant encore les traces des conflits précédant. Des rochers s'empilaient dans le plus grand désordre et l'on pouvait discerner à la lueur du soleil levant les premières tombes. Il y avait des herbes hautes ici et là, et quelques fleurs sauvages, luttant contre la chaleur estivale. Aucun mot n'avait alors été échangé entre les deux hommes puisque tout avait été dit un peu plus tôt. Le silence et le recueillement était maître en ses lieux qui avait vu tant de vies défilées. Maintenant, toutes les cartes étaient entre les mains du juge.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui Rhad' ? Demanda le Gémeaux à son amant qui venait de le rejoindre à l'entrée du cimetière.

- Je pense que oui, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, on sera là pour le soutenir avec Eaque et Rune, répondit-il attirant l'ancien général de Poséidon contre lui.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai. En attendant, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on le laisse seul. Rentrons. »

Le couple s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible, laissant le Norvégien seul avec lui-même. Ils ignoraient ce qui allait se passer, mais ils savaient que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la situation actuelle. Une barrière protectrice avait entouré le cimetière juste après leur départ et un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de la Wyverne. Si un jour la vérité éclatait au grand jour, ils auraient au moins un allié au sanctuaire en la personne du Pope. Il avait sûrement dû lire les mémoires des chevaliers décédés lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte pour former à son tour la nouvelle génération et connaître les subtilités de chaque armure, celles du Poisson n'avaient pas fait exception. Il connaissait donc la vérité, cette vérité qui avait dû être aussi dure à admettre de son côté que du leur. Et pourtant tout comme eux, il avait gardé cela secret. Pour des raisons identiques, certaines plus avouable que d'autres.

La vie de l'Homme n'est qu'un grain de poussière dans l'immensité du cosmos et pourtant, la vie d'un seul d'entre eux peut changer nombre de choses. Ils sont capables du meilleur comme du pire, l'Histoire nous l'a appris. Mais elle ne dit pas que le bonheur et l'amour sont rares et précieux, et l'on ignore quand ils vont disparaître, alors, il faut en profiter tant qu'il en est encore temps. Vivre et ne rien regretter, qu'importe ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Telles étaient les pensées des trois hommes tandis que l'aube d'une nouvelle journée se levait sur le Sanctuaire, pleine de promesses.

* * *

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre lecture! J'espère que ce premier essai d'écrit sur les Juges se montre concluant et qu'il vous a plu.**

**Comme je l'ai dit au début, "Memoria" n'est pas terminé. En effet, dans les semaines à venir, il y aura des OS bonus en rapport avec celui-ci de publié. Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une fiction à chapitre et je trouvais ce texte incomplet, d'où cette alternative. Pour l'instant, ils sont au nombre de cinq et de taille variable. Si vous avez idées que vous aimeriez retrouver dans ses bonus, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part car leur nombre n'est pas bloqué, loin de là même!**

**Merci encore de votre lecture et à très vite !**

**Kymika**


End file.
